


【榎本吉本】圖書館不可以做的事

by uraumaim930027



Series: 榎本吉本 [10]
Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders, 家族ゲーム | Kazoku Game (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊做了很多圖書館不能做的事的兩人。





	【榎本吉本】圖書館不可以做的事

手上拿著昨天剛查詢好的書單，為了偵破一樁密室案件，需要用到一些特殊資料，榎本徑在圖書館書櫃中來回踱步，尋找自己要的幾本藏書。

啊，找到了。

人體解剖學。

從櫃子中抽出書本，透過縫隙他看見書櫃另一側站著一個男人，他們無可避免地對上彼此的視線，榎本徑愣了下，接著將書本夾在手肘內側快速離去，假裝什麼都沒有發生。

吉本荒野閃著亮晶晶的雙眼，窺探榎本徑的一舉一動。

不是有意要跟蹤榎本徑，他來圖書館借點書（聽說火村英生推理系列很好看，不知道徑くん還是那個火村助教授比較厲害）回家看的時候，剛好就發現那抹熟悉的身影，於是出於好奇心，他頻頻躲著榎本的視線，暗地跟在他後面，看看他來圖書館要做什麼，雖然八成都是借物理化學生物相關的書籍吧，感覺有助破案，但不知道為什麼跟蹤榎本徑特別好玩。

就當吉本躲在榎本徑對面書櫃的時候，對方毫無聲響的取下他面前的書，吉本荒野猝不及防，仍然眨著閃亮亮的大眼睛，對榎本徑傻笑。

竟然被發現了⋯⋯徑くん還故意裝沒事溜掉？

目送榎本徑一臉淡定的走開，吉本荒野直起身子，悠閒地轉了個圈，像那些找不到書的人一樣轉身走向其他書櫃，隨手拿了本書放在自己面前假裝在讀書，事實上他的視線始終放在榎本徑身上，時不時確認自己沒有跟丟。

啊、徑くん走到另一邊的書櫃了⋯⋯外文書？

對方戴著耳機彷彿與外界隔絕埋首在書堆裡，吉本荒野好奇的跟在榎本徑身後，印象中榎本徑英文也沒有特別好啊，外文書、他看得懂嗎？走著走著發現外文類書櫃在圖書館最內側，因為沒什麼人想看，附近只有他跟榎本徑兩個人而已。

榎本忽地停下腳步，密密麻麻的英文書名映在他的眼鏡鏡片上，在他正湊近書本，想拿起來翻閱的時候，感受到身旁吉本荒野也跟著靠近，於是他暫停假動作，迅速轉過頭拉住家庭教師的手腕，對方被嚇到但故作鎮靜的樣子同樣被榎本徑看穿。

「別跟著我。」

「噓，徑くん講話太大聲了。」圖書館禁止大聲喧嘩。吉本荒野勾起異樣的微笑，靠近榎本徑耳邊說話，呼出的熱氣打在榎本耳畔，像是什麼暗示一樣。

榎本徑就著拉住對方的姿勢往裡面走，走到書櫃底側時才將吉本放開，「今天不用上課？」

「不用。跟昨天的密室有關？」他指了指榎本懷裡那幾本書，榎本徑點點頭，把書本放到一旁的櫃子上。

「你？」

「當然是來借書囉，不然徑くん覺得呢？」

「沒什麼。」

眼底一閃而過詭異的想法，他暗下眼眸，取消了吉本荒野整天跟蹤自己的可能性，再想起對方好歹也是個老師，到圖書館完全沒有什麼奇怪的，更何況——榎本徑凝視著吉本認真好看的側臉，總覺得對方天生有股書香氣息，很適合待在圖書館這樣的地方，細長的手指翻過書頁，斂下眼眸遊走於文字之間，不經意抬起頭時臉上淡淡的微笑——田子雄大原形畢露啊。

「對了。」

湊上吉本荒野，距離一下子拉近，榎本徑突然說不出話，吉本的鼻息呼在他的臉上，還未開口便發現鼻尖幾乎相碰，嘴唇近在咫尺，吉本荒野像是在等待什麼的表情讓他欲罷不能。

「圖書館裡面⋯⋯」榎本徑邊說話邊越湊越近，想要趁機吻上眼前吉本的雙唇時，卻被吉本的手指按住雙唇，吉本荒野那勝利的笑容掛在臉上，抓到榎本徑的小把戲了，樂得笑瞇了眼，倒是沒有拉開他們之間的物理距離，就著幾公分講話時輕啟的嘴唇令榎本徑想再次吻上，可惜他沒有辦法。

「徑くん，圖書館裡面不能接吻喔。」

對著榎本徑勾起壞笑，他移開手指，那雙渴望親吻的唇瓣在指尖殘留熱度，軟軟的觸感引起遐思，讓吉本荒野變得也有點想要在這裡與他接吻了。

但身為一位老師，吉本腦海中還是有「圖書館＝必須安靜的神聖讀書場所」的印象，雖然接個吻沒什麼了不起的，不過總覺得良心會遭受譴責，圖書館才不是拿來親熱的地方好嗎，都來圖書館了就要給我看書借書，不准做其他奇怪的事情。

「規定沒寫。」

「但是不行，要談情說愛出去嘛⋯⋯會影響到別人的。」

榎本徑挑眉，難得吉本荒野會這麼乖巧，是不是哪裡吃錯藥？不過既然對方很喜歡並重視圖書館這種地方，難得乖巧不亂來似乎也非全無道理⋯⋯榎本徑推了推眼鏡，糟糕，吉本荒野（田子雄大？）一副認真正直的樣子讓他腦袋裡冒出奇怪的念頭想要亂來了。

「這區沒有其他人。」

他無視吉本荒野的抗議，握住對方想反抗的手，吻了上去，而且是深吻，嘴唇貼上後舌頭探入吉本口中，沿著對方舌尖繞圈遊走，簡單的舔吻立刻讓吉本妥協了一半，至少那另一半抱怨因為吉本不敢發出太大的聲音而全吞回肚子裡。

「唔。」吉本抹了抹嘴邊不小心溢出的唾液，接吻完榎本徑沒有停下，反倒拿起一本他放在櫃子上要借的書塞進吉本手裡，聰明的吉本老師也接著冒出什麼不好的念頭，「徑くん，你想在圖書館裡做什麼？」

「吉本，告訴我，」榎本徑從後頭抱住吉本，在對方耳邊悄聲問道，「圖書館裡不能做什麼？」他將手伸進吉本西裝外套裡頭，撩起底下的棉質T恤，整隻手滑進上衣裡，逗弄對方胸前的小點。

「圖書館內禁止大聲喧嘩⋯⋯嗯啊、」

「繼續。」

「不可以毀壞書籍、還有、嗚呃⋯⋯」

一隻手接著來到下腹，溜進褲頭，翻弄慾望。

「不可以、吸菸⋯⋯跟飲食⋯⋯」

「放心。今天弄在褲子上，不吃掉。」

「不可以違規把書、帶到館外⋯⋯哈啊。」

吉本荒野緊咬下唇不讓呻吟外洩，感覺到榎本徑靈活的動作讓他變得脹大。慘了，這種有別人在不能發出聲音的圖書館禁忌PLAY反而讓自己更加興奮啊，自己到底在做什麼？

「沒有說不能做這種事情吧。」

「沒有⋯⋯」

「那專心看書吧。」

「徑くん？」

「別管我。」

要玩就要玩到底。吉本荒野很配合的翻開榎本徑剛剛塞到他手裡的書，儘管注意力大半都往下半身跑，他仍試著將視線擺到書中，閱讀文字。

『觸診三原則1.動作緩慢 2.避免施加太多壓力 3.專注當下的感覺』這什麼鬼，而且跟現在的情況不謀而合。

榎本徑似乎也瞄到了書上的文字，吉本荒野能感受到耳邊細微的笑聲，對方像是刻意那樣放慢動作，輕柔的撫過柱身和頂端。

『此外，你隨時可以在自己身上練習觸診，例如排隊、搭公車時，都是我們探索前臂以及手上那些有延展性的皮膚、細小的骨頭和多肌腱肌肉的絕佳時機！』

排隊時跟搭公車時⋯⋯吉本荒野突然想到某次他跟榎本徑在公車上做的壞事，身體忍不住顫了下，出於好奇，他翻到正面看了下書名，人體解剖全書，榎本徑認真的？這裡面內容是在介紹如何觸診，榎本徑應該不是要查這個吧；如果是的話，榎本徑對他觸診有九成九會觸到床上。

察覺吉本荒野的分心，動動手指捏了捏前端，「認真點看。」

「知道啦徑くん。」

他吉本荒野怎麼可能認真看。當然是要更加「配合」榎本徑囉。伸出一隻手往身後摸索，吉本在榎本徑褲襠處同樣找到對方和自己程度不相上下的硬物，隔著褲子按壓磨蹭，榎本徑什麼話也沒說，加快了他手上的動作，惹的吉本荒野差點腿軟。

「吉本。對面有人正往這裡看。」

「嗯、唔⋯⋯徑くん快點、」

「被發現了也不要緊？」

「先讓我、一次⋯⋯」

已經無力挑弄榎本徑的，吉本荒野咬牙把手也伸進自己褲子裡，覆上榎本徑的手掌要他快點，另一隻手捂著嘴巴，牙齒輕咬手指好忍住反射性因為舒服發出的聲音。

「徑くん、呼、嗯⋯⋯」

內褲沾濕的感覺不太好。吉本荒野扶著牆壁休息，眼看榎本徑把外套下擺往下拉遮住若隱若現的雄偉形狀，然後再貓著背拿一疊書走到櫃檯去借，借完了又走回來站到他面前。

「走吧。」

「回家徑くん要記得把圖書館裡還沒做的事情做完喔。」

「⋯⋯好。」

那天榎本徑車開得特別快，差點收到罰單。

「對了，徑くん，那本奇怪的觸診書？」

「我只是要看前面的解剖學資料而已。」他頓了頓，「不過，你想試試看觸診的話，我也可以幫你。」

「榎本醫生我下面生病了幫我摸看看！」

「好。」

「等、哈啊、先把、書拿開啦、壓到書了⋯⋯」

「徑くん、啊啊、這幾頁都黏在一起了啦，還要還給圖書館耶怎麼辦？」

「⋯⋯買本新的賠他們吧。」

「圖書館外也禁止毀壞書籍啊徑くん。」


End file.
